Looking Through My Eyes
by NightWhispers
Summary: The threat of the warriors of the Dark Forest has been defeated and peace had come to the cats around the lake. But the Thunderclan medicine cat Jayfeather can't shake a disturbing sense of foreboding some thing isn't right. A routine walk in search of herbs takes a wild twist that will change Lionblaze and his point of view forever.
1. Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

Jayfeather's morning had started normal. He had gone through the herb store to make sure it was well stocked, done some exercises with Briarlight and had eaten breakfast with his brother Lionblaze. But it had been a strange time nevertheless a horrible foreboding had filled him all day and he couldn't seem to locate its source.

It had been several moons since the battle of all clans living and dead since that event peace had reigned around the lake. There was plenty of prey, little disease and death, with barely any border disputes between the clans. All of their problems had disappeared after the fight like mist at sun high.

Though they still mourned the many lost in the battle peace appeared to have come on the wings of a dove. But the feeling of impending doom stayed with the silver medicine cat through the morning and straight up until sunhigh. He voiced his concern to Dovewing who was eating near the warrior's den after having hunted that morning. "Hey Dovewing." He called to her.

"Hi Jayfeather."  
He had made his way across the swarming sunhigh rush of cats to the spot where the pale gray she-cat lay.

"Can I help you with something Jayfeather?" She asked curiously.

"Well actually I was hoping I could ask you a favor."

"Of course anything you need I'm sure I can help."

"I was wondering if you could use your hearing to search for any strange things."

Dovewing didn't question his request and adjusted herself into long deep breaths that indicated she was starting to concentrate. He had always wondered what it was like for her to have a power like that to have such evolved senses, but then again Lionblaze and Dovewing probably wondered what his power was like all the time too. His abilities had to be the strangest of the trio the power to walk in dreams and see in other cats minds. But his power had always been so natural to him he could barely see if as strange.

Dovewing's breathing had returned to normal bringing Jayfeather's attention back to her.

"Everything is fine all the clans are well and there's no threat from other animals or twolegs. What are you worried about did you get a message from Starclan?"

"No," He responded, "nothing like that I just have a really bad feeling that something is coming something that isn't right."

"What do you mean?" She asked her voice filled with concern forming the image of her worried eyes in his mind.

"It's not really anything it's just a feeling could have been my dinner last night."

"Do you think you should tell Fi- I mean Bramblestar." It had been a moon but the clans grief over the late clan leader was still unabated, he himself had gone into the Clan leaders den expecting to hear Firestars meow and smell his warm scent several times before remembering he was gone. The fire orange cat had been an amazing warrior it would be a while before the clan could move on without him, he was a great cat stories of him and his intense leadership and bravery would be told to kits for generations.

"I don't want to go to Bramblestar on just a feeling. It would be like a kit going to his mother because he's afraid of Lionclan warriors attacking."  
Jayfeather sensed Dovewing shrug her shoulders beside him.

"Whatever you want to do if you feel it's important then tell someone otherwise forget about it"

Jayfeather heard someone call Dovewing's name from across the clearing and at the sound she finished her meal with a few swift bites and left meowing a farewell. Well that hadn't exactly eased his tension, he still felt like someone had knotted up his insides. Should he go to Bramblestar? His unease had been growing all day and was really worrying him. He decided to go for a walk out in the forest that might help his nerves and he could harvest some herbs.

He quickly stopped in the den to check on the ones he should gather and to tell Briarlight that he would be leaving the hallow for a while she murmured in response for she was concentrating on giving herself a careful wash.

He began his walk by passing the cat on watch at the thorn barrier the always friendly Graystripe who only nodded to him because he was in a heated conversation with Berrynose. Jayfeather didn't really feel like talking either so this was the perfect outcome for him.

The weather was good so he hoped to be able to harvest some fresh herbs to add to his drying store the best place for what he was searching for was the abandoned twoleg nest. Extra catmint was always a good thing plus the borage was running low. With a sniff he turned and started toward the old nest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Way to Change

The way there was uneventful the only out of ordinary thing was the stale scent of fox. No patrols had reported this that he was aware of so he would need to tell Bramblestar when he returned it was probably nothing. His next inhale caught the stale smell of the old abandoned twoleg nest and the thinning vegetation told him he was right by the crumbling wall around the nest.

He decided to try and jump it just to see if he could be sniffed and tilted his ears toward it picking up every detail that would help him to tell where it was. Then as silent as he could be he launched himself toward his estimations. The wall was higher than he expected so his paws clipped the edge sending him into a face first dive toward the other side.

He was startled when a laughing meow came from the side of the wall he had just left. He sniffed and picked up his brothers scent, he must have missed when he was focused on trying to jump over the wall. Great now his brother has a new thing to taunt him with. He got up slowly shaking off his pelt and licking several pieces of moss of himself trying to hide his embarrassment with the task. Lionblaze leapt over the wall easily landing beside him still giving little amused meows.

"So are you looking for herbs?" He asked

"I can't think of anything else I might be doing here." Jayfeather replied still a little ruffled by Lionblaze's laughing.

"Sorry about that." He meowed honestly "How about I help you?"

"Sure." Jayfeather responded eager to put that experience behind him.

"You can collect some catmint you know what that is and how to harvest it right?"

"Of course," he meowed happily. "I learned from the best."He took off for the other side of the area toward the catmint patch.

"Don't take too many you need to leave some so they can continue to grow."

"Okay!" He called

Jayfeather sniffed searching for the familiar scent of borage that should be growing around here. Catching it he followed the smell to the side of the twoleg nest where it continued on into the nest. He stopped there for a moment remembering how the nest had been used in the past.

A severe outbreak of Green cough had forced them to move all of their sick cats here so the disease wouldn't spread to the healthy cats who were needed for clan duties. Firestar had lost one of his lives here when he got the sickness too. There was no way that any of the disease could infect you while going inside now but still he felt cautious the place always just felt wrong.

Pawsteps behind him announced the arrival of his brother along with the fresh scent of catmint.

"Hey what's the matter?" Lionblaze asked.

"I don't know." Jayfeather replied turning toward the sound of his brothers meow, "It just feels wrong in there like something thats not supposed to happen."

"I don't feel anything, are you sure that you didn't just get a bad squirrel today?"

His insides twisted at the thought but he knew he had to go in. He was being ridiculous there wasn't anything in there that could hurt him and he needed the herbs that he could smell across the den.

"Yeah must be my imagination, let's go."

"Lead the way."

Jayfeather began to pad toward the smell crossing the flat stone ground that had been cracked open by growing vegetation. The borage seemed to be growing near the left side of the nest so he made his way in that direction.

"Stop." Lionblaze called.

Jayfeather halted moons of taking instruction from Lionblaze when needed had taught him to listen to his brother and his anxiety was making him more willing to listen for help.

"There's a wall that way you need to turn to the right to go around it. There's an entrance that leads into a separate area."

Jayfeather nodded and complied with the instructions he had provided. All sound from outside was blocked by this space's walls creating an even eerier atmosphere. He hurried to the corner where the source of the scent, the borage, was growing. He touched his nose to the fuzzy leaves to make sure it was the correct plant than began to quickly and efficiently harvest what he needed.

This place just kept getting spookier and he wanted to get of here as fast as possible. He could hear that Lionblaze was padding slowly in behind him.

"Do you need any help?" He asked

Jayfeather just grunted to preoccupied by his work to answer him properly. Lionblaze just started to walk around, investigating the twoleg nest for any prey maybe. Jayfeather ignored his brother focusing on the plant, harvesting the last of the herb, and picking up the bundle in his mouth. He turned toward where he sensed Lionblaze was about to tell him that they could go now when he heard a sound it was like rock crumbling or sticks breaking. "Jayfeather run! The ceiling is going to cave in!" Lionblaze shouted.

Terror shot through Jayfeather and he scrambled toward the smell of fresher air, the way out. He crashed into Lionblaze who grabbed him by his neck fur and began to pull him towards the way out. The rumbling sound grew louder and he felt something land on him making it impossible to run.

Dust was every where filling his lungs and making him cough.

"Lionblaze run leave me and go get help!" Jayfeather shouted over the cacophony of the collapsing nest.

"I can't leave you." He yelled back I'll get you out of here just-" Lionblaze was cut off by another crash of debris falling and it sounded like he'd been hit.

"Lionblaze!" He yelled desperately, "Run now!" His voice was already hoarse from the heavy amount of dust and debris scorching his throat. More objects fell a chunk of stone landed squarely on his head knocking him into the deeper darkness of unconsciousness.


End file.
